Little Cancer Story
by countrygal15
Summary: One girl's dying wish comes true...
**I don't own anything, so please don't sue.**

* * *

It was hard watching a child suffer so young. Granted, she was only fifteen, but no one should have to go through the pain of such a terminal illness. The doctors told her parents she only had a few months, if they were lucky. Her father broke down in tears as her mother stared at the wall, emotionless. They were a tough family, but nothing could've prepare them for this.

They moved her to the most comfortable room in their house, the master bedroom in the basement, and gave her everything they could afford to have. The bills rose up over time, threatening to sink their small family into debt. The father worked double shifts as a security guard, and her mother took a few odd jobs here and there to alleviate the tide.

She helped out by selling little homemade trinkets online, mostly funny little key chains with pink mustaches and green eyeballs. Her parents encouraged her work, even though they didn't know exactly why she was making them. She spent her days making key chains, playing on her computer, and watching videos online. Her parents tried their best to keep her comfortable, but the medication and the pain were too much to bear sometimes, and they often broke down in tears over their youngest child.

Her brothers helped out as much they could. The eldest one gave them part of his military money every month to help out, and the second brother video chatted with her whenever he could find time in his busy college life. She smiled and seemed to enjoy life a little more whenever she talked to her brother, and whenever she watched those videos online.

Her parents finally found time to be with their daughter, and found out about her and her brothers shared interest in let's players, specifically two people named Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. They watched a few of their videos, and while they didn't approve of their language, they allowed her to keep watching them, because they made her happy, and if anyone needed happiness, it was their little girl.

Slowly, but surely, her condition got worse. She couldn't keep down most foods, and grew as thin as a needle. Her once shiny hair was dull and lifeless, and her skin turned pale and sallow. The only thing that remained the same were her eyes, which shone with a brilliant light. This light faded at times, when the illness almost took over, but it always came back, thanks to the videos she watched every day like a ritual. Her parents overheard her saying to her brother one day that her only wish in life is to play a game with Mark and Jack, just to say that she did.

Her parents talked it over again and again over the next few days, until they finally plucked up the courage and decided to grant their daughter's wish. They began by searching the entirety of the Internet for a way to contact them, to beg them if necessary.

The next few weeks were spent exhausting every conceivable way to contact them. They commented, posted, emailed, asked friends, everything, until one day they finally got a response.

 _'Dear parents, I think this is a wonderful idea that you want to set up. You guys must really love your daughter in order to spam us this much. Can we do the day after tomorrow around noon? Signed, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye.'_

Her parents were overjoyed; they couldn't wait to tell her about it. They rushed into her room, only to find the light in her eyes dimmed as she stared out the window. She told them that she could feel her time coming, and that she didn't want to suffer anymore. Her parents cried with her as she told them this, but they didn't lose hope. They told her that she had to be strong and make it a few more days, just until her birthday. She didn't say anything, but nodded when they asked her to try.

The light grew even dimmer the next day; not even her brother could bring it back. She knew she was close to death, but she promised her parents she would hold on a few more days.

Meanwhile, her parents worked furiously to make sure that everything was ready to go. They talked with Mark and Jack a few more times to get everything straightened out, and prepared their daughter's special surprise to the letter.

The next day was bright and sunny, without a cloud in the sky. Her parents watched her closely; her light was dim, but they were positive they could bring it back. They came in with a present: a brand new pair of headphones in her favorite color. She smiled at the gift, but her light was still faltering.

An hour later, both of her brothers rushed to give their baby sister a hug, telling her how brave she was and how much they loved her. She smiled more and shed a few tears, her light slowing burning back to life.

A few moments later, all of her friends came over to celebrate with her on her birthday, each of them with a special token that they made for her. They gave her hugs and told her how much her little crafts meant to them. Her parents brought a large chocolate cake - her favorite - and everyone had a piece. The light in her eyes was still dim compared to other days, but her parents were certain that they could bring it back.

Around noon, her parents pushed everyone outside, saying that she needed a small break from the commotion. They quietly set up her equipment while she looked over the presents with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She looked up at her parents and thanked them for the party, her eyes glowing with her bright spirit again.

They smiled and hugged her tightly, before continuing to set up the equipment. She looked at them curiously, and asked what they were doing. They were hesitant to tell her, but they responded that it was another birthday surprise. She was wary, but allowed them to continue.

Her friends came back in shortly afterwards, buzzing with excitement. She asked them why they were so energetic, and they responded with the same excuse as her parents. She became nervous then, worried about what was going to happen. Everyone was quick to reassure her that everything was fine and that it was a good surprise. She was still wary, especially when her parents asked her if she minded being recorded. She didn't mind, but she grew more nervous about her parents' plans.

They logged her onto some website she didn't recognize, and put her new headphones on her head. She waited patiently as her parents watched the clock and her reaction. She watched her friends and her brothers whisper among themselves. The second brother looked at her with the widest smile, telling her that she was about to become the luckiest girl in the world. She smiled back at him, and looked at the website. It was some game she had heard of before, but never had the chance to play.

She waited a bit more until two screens popped onto the corner of the screen, covered with black sheets. She watched them nervously, glancing at her family every now and then. Then she heard two voices in her headphones talking in low voices. She wanted to recognize them, but they were too low to make out. One of them was a low voice, and the other had an accent. Her eyes widened as the voices grew louder, and she could clearly hear two intros going on at the same time.

"Top of the morning to ya laddies!"

"Hello everybody."

The voices paused and laughed, and they tried again, the low voice going first. She covered her mouth as they removed the sheets and on her screen were her two heroes. She started to cry with joy, and weakly introduced herself to them. Her parents were overjoyed to see the light fully return, brighter than ever, as their daughter talked to Mark and Jack as if they were old friends. She was still crying, but she was mostly over the shock of the surprise. She gestured to everyone on the room to crowd around her, so they could all have the chance to meet her heroes, excitedly telling them that they were her heroes and that they were actually here.

They asked her if she had ever played the game before, and she responded that she hadn't, but she could learn quickly. Her parents quietly pushed her friends out of the room, leaving her brothers, themselves, and their daughter to enjoy this special time together.

They played the game for almost an hour, making plenty of jokes and having fun. Eventually, Mark and Jack had to leave, but they promised to keep in touch with her. She smiled gratefully at them and thanked them immensely for their time, realizing that it was precious for them. They gave their outros, and she replied with one of her own, made up on the spot. They logged off and left her with her family, excitedly looking at them fire in her eyes. Her bright spirit had no equal at that moment, and her parents were glad to see it.

Unfortunately, her disease took a turn for the worse, and as she laid in her bed almost a month later, moments from death, she told her parents that they were the best parents in the world, and she would never forget them. They cried with her, and thanked her for the time they had with her. She looked up and whispered her thanks to her heroes, for helping her through her period of sickness. She let out her last breath, at peace.


End file.
